Teachers do it Harder
by lilitheshadowkeeper
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Iruka and Mizuki were once a sweet couple, after what Mizuki did though can they ever be the same? Rewriting it, chapter one is done and chapter two is well on it's way. Enjoy the new story
1. Wishes and White Flowers

Ok this is an Authors note, I wanted to make a rewrite of this for a while and I know it's taken a really long time but this is the new version of MizuMew…Hope you like it .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Umino Iruka sat on his bed looking through a leather bound book of photographs. Many of them were of his family, his parents, and his friends from child hood. He flipped through the plastic covered pages with great care, looking at each image with a sort of sad longing in his eyes.

He stopped at one particular picture and looked at it much longer than the others. The image was slightly faded with time, bleached from the year or two that it was in a frame sitting by his bed. It was him at age 13 dirty, grungy, covered in slashes and bruised almost beyond recognition holding up his hand in the sign of victory next to an equally bruise covered 14 year old boy with white hair and bright blue eyes.

A smile pulled at his lips and he ran his tan fingertips fondly over the old Photograph. The smile faded though, almost as quickly as it came, and in its place came the prickling bun of tears. He realized that no matter how long he looked at these photos, he would never come back. He realized that he would never see that wide toothy smile, nor hear the bright laugh, nor see the sun catch in his nearly silver hair as s breeze tossed it about his face. But the thing that mad the tears fall, that which pushed him over the edge was knowing that never again, not ever would he ever see those shimmering, warm, knowing, funny, joy filled blue eyes. Blue as frost, or as sun shining through a glacier

He put the album down and hugged himself tight around the chest as the sobs broke through him. His dark hair fell around his face as he leaned forward , his heart ached and he couldn't make it better, nothing made it better, not even the spot of determined sunshine that was Naruto, and Gods knew that the young ninja tried his best to make Iruka's life just a little lighter. He took a deep gasping breath and whipped the tears away from his face. Several steadying breaths got him back to the real world. The real world, in which he was a teacher living by himself in his parent's old house and had to teach classes tomorrow.

He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, for a moment he looked longingly at the pillows on the other side of the bed…the tears mad a momentary reappearance, he quelled them before they could fall. He put the album on the table next to his bed and turned off the lamp. He pulled one of the pillows to his chest and breathed deep the smell that clung to it. Slowly he fell asleep, some times pushed back to wakefulness by the dreams that plagued him.

Beyond the window of the bedroom a pair of bright blue eyes watched him carefully. Wondering if the small brown skinned man would ever have a goodnights sleep again. The man at the window shivered a little, he knew that he was the reason for those dreams, that Iruka was recalling his "death" that in the teachers mind he was gone for all of time and would never be seen by any one ever again. He supposed it was for the best though; after all he was working for the ….man…who wanted to kill every person in this village. He watched for a few more moments as Iruka tossed and turned in thei… His bed.

"Touji!!" came a whispered yell "We have to go, the others have been caught!" He looked in the direction of the yell and snarled a little. He looked once more in the window and put a small waxy flower down on the sill and jumped down running towards his coworker. He ran quickly, scooping up his bag on the way. He'd endangered the mission, but…it had been worth it, it was worth it just to see him, no matter how dire the consequence for the action he'd taken…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The shrill call of the alarm clock woke Iruka from his troubled sleep at around 5 in the morning, he grumbled and turned it off heaving himself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. He relieved himself, then brushed his teeth and pulled a brush through his mussed and tangled brown hair.

He hated Mondays, Monday's were always the worst day of the week. Not only did it mean weekend home work handed in, it also meant that there would be sleep deprived pre-teens with excuses about why they didn't have the Home work finished and ready to turn in.

He pulled his long sleeved shirt on and then his vest, he dashed to the other side of his room and yanked on his pants and sandals. As he passed the window some thing caught his eye. Some thing white on the dark sill of his window, he pulled open the window and picked up the Waxy little white flower with pink staining the very tips of the petals.

His eyes went wide as he looked down at the small flower in his hand, dusted lightly with morning dew. His knees buckled and he leaned heavily against the wall next to the window. He turned and looked out the window, searching desperately for some sign of him, some sign that he'd been here, that he was _alive_ that he was well, that he hadn't died at the end of the spell, what the potion had done to him.

There was nothing there, nothing to tell him who had put the lotus there, or when. He shook his head and held tight to the little flower, and closed the window. He had to be at school. He looked out the window one last time before leaving for school. He kept the flower close in his hand as he walked to his job.

As the class room began to fill up he looked longingly at the seat next to him. It was going to be a long day, but it would be better today, so much better. He smiled and looked at the Lotus that he'd set in a shallow bowl of water. Just knowing that he might have been there, that he remembered such a small thing, it made things all the better and the day just that much brighter.

He smiled as he stood and began the days lesson. It looked like, the world could only get brighter from here on out.


	2. Otogakure

Otogakure. Only the most criminally insane every even thought about stepping foot into that hell on earth. Only the most powerful of those depraved souls went in and came out alive rather then the experiments of the sick and twisted snake sannin that ruled the village. Alright being a very attractive male was also a benefit if you wanted to join the evil army as well.

It was in this typical hellhole that possible the strangest battles of all time was going on. Though it was not with kunai and fist. Rather with words and nasty glares between the Otokage's two best ninja. At one side of the couch sat the medical genius and his right hand man Kabuto Yakushi. At the other the childhood prodigy and his future body Sasuke Uchiha.

In between them sat the snake lord Orochimaru himself. One clinging to each of his arms shooting glares at one another, both like two wolves fighting for territory. While the two acted as if he were oblivious from their power feud it was quite the contrary. He actually found it rather amusing to be honest. He knew full well the thoughts of both of the two boys. Kabuto was being his typical over protective uke self. Sasuke really didn't give a shit about Orochimaru and just wanted him because Kabuto wanted him, and anything he could have that said medic couldent was something worth having. True he did have feelings for his right hand man but he couldent pass up a chance to watch this amusing quarrel between them play out.

It was in one of these growing to be common moments that one of the lesser sound ninja that the sannin hadn't even bothered remembering the name of came in on, looking pale and his whole body trembling. Granted he was use to people being afraid of him but not like this.

"H-he's returned sir. W-with the p-p-potion." The sad excuse of a being stammered out shaking as if he had just seen satin and god do battle in his backyard. "But…the rest of the s-squad was captured"

"A worthwhile sacrifice in the effort" Orochimaru shrugged lazily turning to Sasuke nipping him gently on the cheek just to catch the flustered look Kabuto got every time he did so.

"T-they were captured, and someone s-saw him coming out of the house of an I-iru-Iruka Umino sir" he quivered keeping his eyes flinched. He knew all too well from friends of his that Orochimaru wasn't a strong believer in 'don't shoot the messenger.'

This comment however, did gain some reaction out of the sannin. He gave a brief moment of a glare before blinking turning to Kabuto, muttering something to him. The silver haired boy nodded sighing quietly pulling out his deck of cards flipping through them before coming to a specific card.

"A Chuunin from the village of Konoha, Iruka teaches in the villages ninja academy. Graduated the academy at age eleven and the chunnin exams at age 16. He's relatively average as far as his ninja skills but as most teachers hes extremely cunning. He was orphaned by the nine-tailed fox." Kabuto read from the card as if it were a speech he had prepared for an inauguration.

"I see….so it seems he had stopped by to visit an old friend" Orochimaru smirked looking to the still trembling man "may I assume that those captured were killed on the spot as to keep from relaying any information about our plans to the ANBU black ops.?"

It was upon this notation that the ninja remained quiet. For once since Sasuke's arrival both of the ninja shared the same emotion not towards each other but with each other. Fear for the poor soul that was now being stared down by Orochimaru.

"The.Others.Were. he repeated slowly standing from his place walking over to the man who looked genuinely ready to wet himself.

"W-w-well I.-I mean yes b-b-bb-but…"

"BUT what!?" He hissed coldly a hand resting heavily on the mans shoulder by his neck. His cold white fingers slowly gripping around his collar.

"B-but one of them…began to mention the new expir-" Orochimaru sighed heavily as his hand crushed completely through the mans shoulder and through main arteries. He looked down to the sound ninja whos life had just been ended in less then ten seconds. "oops, killed another one" Orochimaru hissed flatly.

Kabuto sighed, deciding that he of all people may as well be the first to risk his neck by addressing the very pissed off Sannin. "you really must control that Orochimaru-sama. If you keep killing your own men we'll stand little fight against the leaf village"

The disgruntled man turned his gaze towards the silver haired medic who had come to his side. He shot a glare but sighed coming back down to a calmer state. He smiled running his hand through the boys soft silver hair. He really needed to stop wearing it in that ridiculous ponytail around the village.

"Shall we go see our new pet?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

As they walked on through the dark damp tunnels down through the dungeons of Otogakure Orochimaru was physically biting his tongue to hide a laugh as the two boys bickered. It was amazing how many names they could think of to call each other under their breaths and how quick they were to retaliate. They were quite creative young boys, actually if he could find someway to get them to get along they'd make a fine team, but…..it was to much fun having Kabuto and Sasuke as enemies to worry about getting them to like each other.

"Get your slimy hands off me!" a loud roar came from through a door down the hall followed by the loud thud that sounded like someone had been thrown across the room. "I'll rip your fuckin head off!" the voice snarled

The three males all had varied reactions to the vicious action going on behind the closed steel door. Orochimaru just shrugged seeming musing over his newest addition to his set of pawns. Sasuke, in short turned paler then Orochimaru was naturally. Kabuto just sneered laughing at Sasuke.

"Whats the matter, is the _great Uchiha _a little chicken?"

"In your dreams yak"

Orochimaru pushed open the door smiling darkly "wonderful"

Bound in chains, Secured to a large stone wall was none other then Mizuki. Though one would hardly recognize him. While Konoha medics had managed to keep him from dying he seemed to be permanently stuck as a tiger version of the hulk. He had lost considerable mass making him actually appear to have the same build as the large exotic cat in question and obviously had the rage that matched it.

The neko man thrashed around trying to break free, roaring "Orochimaru you bastard!"

"now calm down my pet" he smirked rubbing the back of his hand across his cheek pulling his hand away just enough to barely miss getting it bitten off, to come around and smack him across the face. It hardly phased Mizuki

"What the hell do you get off on? You didn't tell me that potion was going to practically kill me!"

"It would of be in the name of since….frankly that's the first time ive ever tried that on someone of your stature now then-"

"Forget you! Im not your fuckin cat"

"Oh I think you are. You see your going to do as your told otherwise…well lets say things will go unpleasant for someone"

Mizuki stopped struggling simply raising a brow. He couldent be serious. He didn't know anything about who he was. Whats the worse some guy who wore eye shadow could do to him?

"You use to be a teacher…what if I were to destroy that school student and teach-"

"NO!" he yelped without thinking instantly regretting it. Orochimarus gaze turned cold and manipulative. Found his spot quickly enough

"oh…is there a teacher your interested in there?"

Mizuki remained silent, for once not struggling, head dropped. Mentally cursing himself for letting his weakness on so easily. Iruka…damnit all why. He knew as forgiving as the teacher was he'd never forgive him for betraying him not once but twice, for hurting him so badly, for attacking him, for all the things he had said. Hell he wouldent forgive himself why would anyone else?

"tell me.." orochimaru smirked as he sauntered forward away from the two boys using a pale hand to lift mizuki's chin up to face him, despite the fact the tiger's eyes were still turned away from him he still continued. "who is it? Kurenai?"

The name caused no reaction. It was only a matter of time before he got the anthro to crack. "what about Anko?" Despite Mizuki's situation he nearly let a laugh escape his lips on that name. Even as children him and Anko always fought like cats and dogs.

"hmn….then again, no, but perhaps" the sannin smirked musing over the possibilities "Mizuki perhaps you swing the other way….tell me...perhaps, that's why you decided to risk getting recaptured sneaking into Iruka's house hmn??"

This received a reaction. A very subtle one but he saw the other nervously bite his lip briefly. There it was, this beasts weak point.

"Oh you've got to be joking. You, think, even someone as desperate as him would ever want a worthless fleabag li-"

"shut up" he snarled glaring up at orochimaru "I don't really give a shit what you do to me, but you shut the hell up about Iruka or I swear I will **kill** you, I don't care give a shit who you are."

"You'll be singing a different tune when he ends up in the lab being dissected!"

Mizuki dropped his head quietly. Once more his vicious side going completely dormant. Why'd he have to be so weak? Why couldn't he just hide it like a real ninja should be able to. "I'll do anything…just leave him out of it…."

"that's what I thought, next time you try to see him and risk my plans believe me I will invent new forms of torture and new sense to feel them with and inflict such a death upon him that when he stops breathing it will be a relief. And I will make you watch it, and I will find a way to make you see it over and over and over until you go insane. Do I make myself clear?"

"….."

"answer me you worthless cat!" The sannin hissed hitting him hard in the stomach. Had the shackles around his wrists not kept him suspended Mizuki would of hit the cold dungeon floor.

"I'll take that as a yes" he snarled waving the other two out of the room, Leaving Mizuki once more alone in the cold dank dungeon. Nothing more then his thoughts of Iruka spinning through his head. Wondering if he'd ever see him again, even more so, if he did see him, if he'd ever forgive him. 


End file.
